


A Fate Worse Than Death

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Atlas CEO Rhys, Dark!Rhys, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: Rhys loves Jack, how could he ever live without him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fist fic in the fandom! Been in the borderlands fandom for almost two years and loved rhack the whole time but for some reason just never got around to writing it

       Jack woke up dazed and confused. The last thing he remembered was him begging on his knees before Rhys pulled out his port. Well, obviously the kid failed to kill him although with the way his head was feeling he almost wished he was dead. Wait. His  _ head _ ? Jack opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he had a  _ body.  _ He was laying in a bed, a big bed, and he could actually feel the softness of the sheets, the impression that his weight made. He let out a bark of a laugh, one of his more loyal fans must have cloned a body. He lifted his arm to push back the blankets and was struck with dread when he realized  _ he was missing his forearms.  _ He flailed and wiggled off the sheet and found  _ everything below his knees were gone. _ He panicked and tried to sit up but was pulled back by a chain connected to a collar around his neck.  _ Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.  _ Instead of being able to walk out of this and go exact his revenge on Rhys he was stuck here with some obsessed psychopath.

       Jack was freaking out so much over his missing limbs he almost didn't hear the door open and in stepped the person he least wanted to see besides Nakayama. Rhys grinned ear to ear,

       “Jack! You're finally awake!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @gay-for-rhys (18+)!

       Jack narrowed his eyes,

       “Okay kid, what's this about,” he tried his hardest to seem unfazed but he wouldn't be surprised if he still sounded scared out of his pants. Rhys sat down on the bed next to him stroking his hair as Jack tried and failed to scoot away,

       “I brought you back, it took me a long time, I've missed you Jack.”

       “You gonna torture me or something?” Rhys laughed,

       “Now what would be the point in that? Spending all that time to get you back just to kill you, I thought you were smarter than that, Jack.”

       “Then why bring me back?”

       “Oh Jack, I just couldn't live without you, I love you too much. I understand that you had to do what you could to get back to the top at Hyperion, but now that it's gone we can finally be together like we were always meant to be. It's you and me forever, Jack.” Jack was stunned beyond words.  _ Love? _ He knew the kid was his fan but he didn't know his obsession went this far. Rhys was all smiles and laid Jack's head down on his lap, “I knew we were made for each other as soon as we met eyes in the hallway in Helios and I just knew you felt it too, you just couldn't say anything,” a tear falls from his eye and he wipes it away, “I'm just so excited, Jack, we're going to be so happy together!” Jack stared at him wide eyed,

       “Kid, you're fucking  _ insane. _ ”

       “Love does that, doesn't it? Here, I have a surprise for you,” he helps sit him up against the headboard and goes off to the bathroom connected to the room they were in. He returns with something behind his back and Jack can feel his heartbeat quicken and sighs with relief when he shows him that he was only holding a hand mirror, “Take a look.” Jack peered into the mirror and was shocked when he realized  _ his scar was gone _ . There was also Rhys's old port and echoeye installed into his head which must be why it hurt so much. He reached up to touch his face but was angry to remember his hands were gone. “I knew how much the scar bothered you so I didn't add it to the clone.” Jack was still frowning,

       “And what about my arms and legs? You thought that would make me happy too?”

       “You already betrayed me once Jack, I couldn't have you running away or trying to kill me again. It'll take you a bit to get used to your new life but I promise I'll be there for you the whole way,” he gives Jack a chaste kiss, giggling afterwards, “I've always wanted to do that, now I can kiss you whenever I want!” Jack growled and spit at him but Rhys still had that lovestruck look on his face, “Oh it's just like when we first met! I love you Jack, and I'm never letting you go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! More to come soon!


End file.
